iNeed A Shoulder To Cry On
by Ms.N.Nelson
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be gentle! Anyway, Carly's heart is crushed. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Why, Freddie of course!
1. Chapter 1

"Inspired On My Own Recent Rejection & Who I Wish I Had"

A/N: Sam is at a family reuninion.

Author's POV

_Ugh, I hate Algebra 2! When am I ever going to use it anyway? Oh, well. I'm not going to get anything productive done right now. Might as well go over to _

_Carly's and work on iCarly._ Freddie's thoughts wondered as he slammed the book shut and crossed the hallway, a skip in his step as he thought about the

prospect of seeing Carly again. "Spencer, I'm here to work on the iCarly server, you home?" I shouted, announcing my presence to the eccentric, quirky artist.

"Hey, Freddo. Yeah, do whatever you need. Carly should be home soon, she had to ride the bus since my motorcycle's in the shop." Spencer

yelled back, his head poking out of the closet. "Shoot. I forgot the to pick up batteries. Be right back!"

"Coolio." With that, Freddie ran upstairs into the iCarly studio. He was just opening the laptop when he heard the door slam and a single sob

escaped up the stairs. Freddie felt his blood run cold as he recognized the sound of Carly crying. "Carly, are you okay? What's the matter?"

Uh-oh. What's the matter with carly? PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! BTW, Sorry that it's so short! I had to go to bed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: iNeed A Shoulder To Cry On

Okay, so I know that the first chapter was REALLY short and I hate that as much as you guys do, so after getting some good advice about the length (you know who you are! ;)), I made this one longer, so I hope you enjoy!

_What you missed:_

_"Carly, are you okay? What's the matter?"_

_Now, back to the story!_

Author's POV

Every thought imaginable was racing through Freddie's head as he rushed down the steps and onto the landing where Carly's room was. "Carly, open up! It's Freddie!" But there was

no answer except the sobs echoing from her room continued. Freddie tried every approach possible for the next 5 minutes, his concern and anxiety increasing by the minute. By now,

Freddie was pissed off, curious, angry and above all worried about what could have made the love of his life so distraught. "Fine, Carly. I'm coming in! 3-2-1!" Just as Fredddie was

preparing to ram the door down, it opened, showing a red-eyed Carly. By the time Carly had opened the door, Freddie had already started running. So, being Freddie, he ran in, couldn't

stop himself and smacked into her closet door.

(Sorry for stopping the story, but this is to show you that this is after everything that happened. You know, iSave Your Life and iGot A Hot ROOM.)

"Ow, my head. Carly, what happened? All I heard was the door slamming and heard you crying." Freddie rushed over to her side, worried.

"Blake, he, he d-d-dumped me. W-When I asked why, he- he s-said.." Carly stuttered out, her voice breaking. Freddie, all thoughts gone from his head, scooped Carly up and just held her  
while she cried. With every sob, his heart broke more and more, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Carly, what did he say?" Freddie asked softly, bracing himself for the heartbreak.

"H-he s-said that th-there was someone else. He said that I was a dull, boring, unoriginal, non-peppy, ugly, worthless girl that he couldn't stand to be with any longer and th-that's why

he went and hooked up with Brittany Michaelson. " Carly started sobbing even harder after every insult. Freddie couldn't believe it. Who did Blake think that he was, insulting and

pratically destroying this innoncent, amazing, wonderful girl? The only thought that entered his mind was REVENGE. Freddie wasn't the strongest person in the world, heck Sam could beat  
him up, but right now he felt like he could destroy anything-including Bla, he couldn't even say his name, HIM.

What will Freddie do? Will he go beat up Blake or will he stay and comfort Carly? All this and more coming up!

A/N: I literally started crying as I was writing Carly sobbing and got like super mad at "Blake" when I was writing Freddie's anger! I'm so weird! Anyway, if anyone has trouble writing sad stuff about romance cuz you're like in love, listen to White Horse by Taylor Swift a couple billion times before writing and while writing it. It's a really sad song and it really works!

REVIEW! Btw, should I do this chapter again in Freddie's POV? But as one-shot, don't worry. And what do you guys think of it?


End file.
